This invention relates to a four-stroke engine and more particularly to an engine having a very compact construction and high specific output for use in powering motor vehicles and particularly automotive type motor vehicles.
There is obviously a demand for compact power plants for motor vehicles such as automobiles and particularly compact, high output, four-cycle internal combustion engines. This demand is particularly evident when the engine is positioned in the motor vehicle in a transverse relationship. Because of the limited space available, the engine should be kept as compact as possible and nevertheless the components should be readily accessible.
In addition to the engine per se, frequently there are accessories for the engine and it is also desirable that these accessories be driven from the engine in a compact manner and without interfering with the serviceability of each other.
In motor vehicle applications, the engine is usually operated at a lower speed than other applications such as with motorcycles. In order to obtain the desired engine output, it is necessary to have a fairly long inlet system for the engine. This further adds to the difficulties in providing a compact four-cycle engine.
It is, therefore, an object to this invention to provide an extremely compact, high output, internal combustion engine that can be utilized for automotive applications.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an engine having such a compact construction and also incorporating a relatively long induction system to improve engine performance.
It is a yet further object to this invention to provide an improved layout for an internal combustion engine.
As has been noted, many times accessories must be driven from the engine and these accessories should be mounted to the engine in a manner that facilitates their servicing and their driving. With a small engine, the accessories utilized are relatively large in relation to the engine size. This makes the mounting of them in a rigid manner quite difficult.
It is, therefore, a still further object to this invention to provide an improved accessory mounting arrangement for a compact internal combustion engine.